


Domesticity.

by albinokittens300



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Memory Shareing, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Kara returns to roses brothers house after a long day, and her and Luther have a moment.(Drabble based on a lovely piece of fannart!)
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 19





	Domesticity.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written after being inspired by a piece of Luthara fannart by @Jude-shotto on Tumblr. Please check her out, as it is far to late to get the link on here! But all credit goes to her and her amazing art! Hope you all enjoy :). Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined!

Kara enters the home with Rose, Adam, and Richards’s wife. The four of them tired, but happily so. Luther looks up, smiling cheek to cheek when their eyes meet. Excusing herself from the chatting as Rose, Adam, and Carla talk to Richard, the female android slips into the kitchen with him.

“Hi”

“Hey” he replies, grinning.

“Alice?” She asks.

Luther nods to the window that looks out to the yard. Outside, Alice shrieks happily. Being chased by Laura, Richard’s daughter, who was 10. It had taken some coaxing and time, but Kara convinced her daughter to come out of her shell and play with the other girl. It seemed the venture paid off, and finally, Alice made a real friend after being so alone for so long.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she leans into the taller android. They take one another’s hand, making the skin deactivates to just past their wrist, exposing the white underneath. There isn’t much to share- Kara shares memories of her going with the group to the border to get a blue blood case for them and some of the other androids. The fun they had acting normal while in town.

Luther had work, and she saw him stocking things, driving around heavy shipments. Less enjoyable, and a little uncomfortably like his function as an android. But it paid and paid well, so the job was worth it. After that, he helped Richard in between keeping a watchful eye on Alice, playing with her.

When finished, she feels his lips in her hair. Giggling pleasantly, she enjoys the simple moment.


End file.
